Light fixtures for recreational vehicles of both the land and marine type must be of concise dimension, attractive, economical and easy to assemble and operate. Such light fixtures usually include a base, a bulb, a reflector located behind the bulb, a translucent lens and an operating switch.
Usually, the lens is removable for bulb replacement, and the switch must be readily accessible for ease of operation. A typical light fixture of the aforementioned type is shown in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,250.
As recreational light fixtures are produced in great numbers, they must be economical to manufacture and assemble. Due to the presence of the bulb and electric switch, wiring and soldering is required, and as the fixtures will be mounted in environments subjected to extensive vibration the assembly of the components must be firm and dependable.
Light fixtures of this type often utilize slide switches employing an actuator which is linearly movable to make and break the circuits between preselected switch terminals to which the light fixture conductors are soldered. Such switches are concise in dimension, dependable in operation, and available from a number of sources at low cost. While some light fixture manufacturers design the fixture so as to directly utilize the switch actuator for lamp operation, the relatively small size of the switch actuator makes manual operation somewhat difficult, particularly under poor light conditions, and it is desirable that the fixture switch operation be controlled by a relatively large member for ease of operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light fixture having a relatively large switch operator, and yet utilize a relatively small and economical electric switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a light fixture utilizing a manually operated switch operator and a relatively small slide switch wherein the switch is mounted within "drop-in" mounting means and the switch operator maintains the switch in its desired mounted position.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a light fixture utilizing a relatively small switch having a linearly displaceable actuator wherein a relatively large switch operator is slidably mounted upon the fixture base and includes structure which retains the switch in an operative position and eliminates secondary operations to affix the switch in its operative position.
In the practice of the invention a light fixture base molded of synthetic plastic material includes a bulb-receiving compartment in which a reflector is mounted, and the compartment is partially enclosed by a lens, usually translucent. A bulb is located within the fixture compartment intermediate the lens and reflector.
An electric switch of the slide type is located within mounting structure defined on the base in the form of a recess, posts, supporting and locating studs received within holes defined in tabs formed on the switch. The switch is "dropped in" the recess defined on the fixture base so that the holes on the switch tab receive the positioning studs defined on the columns. No screw, rivets, heat deformation of the plastic or other usual retaining structure is employed to position the switch on the base and affix it thereto.
A switch operator in the form of a slide is slidably mounted upon the base and as the slide is of an inverted dish configuration forming an internal chamber the slide is superimposed over the switch shielding the switch from view. The edges of the slide rest upon a planar surface defined on the base about the switch-receiving structure, and a pair of resilient fingers defined on the slide on opposite sides of the switch engage parallel edges of the base and include shoulder engaging base surfaces to slidably retain the slide on the base.
The slide also includes switch retaining surfaces in adjacent opposed relationship to the portion of the switch facing the slide. These switch retaining surfaces prevent the switch from being displaced from its mounting means and as the slide is accurately retained on the base the switch retaining structure also functions to prevent the switch from being displaced from its mounting structure. Thus, once the switch is properly positioned the assembly of the switch operator slide to the base simultaneously assembles the slide to the base and retains the switch upon the base. The elimination of secondary switch retaining operations significantly reduces the cost and assembly of the manufacture of the fixture without adversely affecting the quality, dependability and operation of the assembly.